Terror At The Movies
by Knights of the Square Table
Summary: Oh and I got confused at the uploading screen so Chapters 1+2 are listed as one ,sorry.


Terror at The Movie Theater.  
By: Knights of the Square Table (zebix rune)  
  
Disclamour: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the charecters associated with them so please don't sue me. I also don't own anything from Zone of the Enders.This is a very strange type of crossover. OK, it was three in the morning and I was hyped up on Pepsi (which also don't own) Anyway on with the story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Bright Idea  
Four years after Endless Waltz the Gundam Pilots are just out of jobs so the usually just hang in Quatre's Mansion. Zechs finally comes back to Earth. Noin of coarse came back to. Noin and Zechs finally got hitched and now live in Relena's mansion. One saturday at Quatre's mansion...  
  
"I'm completly board," said Duo   
" So go do something," replied Herro sitting in a chiar with his eyes closed.  
" Wow, Herro ya know what? Thats a great idea. You've come up with another one I wish I had an intell..." said Duo as he amost pull off a complete thought for once.   
Herro then pulls out a gun and directs it towards Duo's head. Duo qwivers, shuts up, and slowly walks away.Duo finds a window and frantically jumps through it. He finally realizes that it was five stories up. He frantically grabs on to the window edge as with his hands and hangs there for dear life. Quatre walks in with a newspaper open to the classified section.  
" Quatre, where is Trowa?" asked Herro.  
" In town with Katherin. Why?" replied Quatre.  
" I need him to think of a good idea," said Herro.  
"About what? Maybe I can help?" asked Duo.  
" He's usually good at thinking things up. Can you think of anything to do around here? I'm starting to become boared," asked Herro.  
Meanwhile Duo appears slowly throough an open window (the same one). He quickly hides behind Quatre using him as a human shield. Quatre drops the newspaper and shrieks like a little girl.   
Herro laughs manically (like he did in the first episode)"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha There's one more to go."   
" Uhhhh Heero, whats that supposed to mean?" asked Quatre.  
Heero says nothing and shrugs his sholdiers.  
" Let's go to the movies. I hear ther's a good one out ." said Duo who is franticly grabbing Quatre's legs.  
" Works for me. How about you Quatre?" asked Herro as he finally puts the gun down.  
" Yeah, but let me invite the others. Too long in a room with Duo and you'll go crazy. By yourself of coar..." as Quatre gets interupted by Duo.  
" Hey! I resent that!" interups Duo.  
" Oh, and Quatre can you do me a favor?" asked Herro.  
" Sure, what is it?" replied Quatre.  
" Don't invite... " says Herro as he gets interupted by the doorbell.  
Quatre opens the door very slowly as a hyperactive blond haired girl slams on it every ten seconds. She sense's a scared scent and starts sniffing like an animal. She walks in very slowly sniffing every time she moves. As soon as she reaches the mansions's foyier she turns to living room. Running very fast Relina jumps onto the chair and right on top of Herro.  
" ...Relena, " says Herro as he completes his sentinces.   
" Herro lets do somthing togeater?" Relena says  
" Can't. I'm going to the movies." replied Herro.  
" It's ok she can come." laughed Duo.  
" Oh thank you Duo." Relena said   
Relena rushes over to Duo gives him a bear hug and Duo's face goes red.  
" Looks like you revenge backfired, eh Duo?" asked Quatre.  
Duo looks over at Quatre, gives him the finger as his face turns blue.  
Quatre picks up the phone and calls the rest of the crew and askes them about the movie. Zechs volunteries to bring his mini van. Unfortunetly it only sits six so Relena is going with Noin in her BMW.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: The Hellish Car Ride.  
As Noin's BMW drove ahead everyone started to get in the mini van they all didn't want to drive so finally Zechs got in the driver's seat. Herro hopped into the passingers seat. Every got into the rest of the seats and the car ride started. Quatre snuggles close to Trowa as he almost wet himself in terror.  
" HA HA, looks like Trowa has a girlfriend." said Duo.  
" What am I to you, Duo?" asked Hilde.  
" Um, a really close friend thats a girl. He he he" replied Duo.  
Hilde smacks Duo over the head with a seat belt buckle. Duo's head fall into Trowa's lap. Trowa slips out of the seat and trades places with Dorothy. Dorothy leans back over on Quatre and kisses his forehead.   
" Oooooh, Trowa that feels good. Do it again. Pretty please." said Quatre bearly awake.  
" Um Quatre, thats not me. " said Trowa.  
Quatre opens his eyes and looks at Dorothy. Quatre jumps out of the van.Duo looks out the window and says, "Tuck and roll, tuck and roll"   
" What the Hell was his problem?" Heero asked.  
" He scared of Dorothy, I think." Zechs replied.  
The van slowly comes to a halt. Heero leans over and checks the dash board.  
" Zechs, your van seems to be out of gas," said Heero.  
" Wow Heero you seem to be the smartest guy around and...," said Duo sarcastically.  
Heero pulls out a gun and points it a Duo.  
"... I'll shut up." finished Duo.  
" Me and Hilde will go get gas the last stations only about ten minuets away," says Dorothy.  
" Ya know a lot can happen in twenty minuets," said Trwoa.  
So off went Hilde and Dorothy to go get gas and the g boys decided to turn on the radio.  
" What shall we listen to?" asked Zechs.  
" Um, how about rap?" asked Trowa.  
" Nah, how about gospel? asked Duo.  
" What about hip-hop? asked Heero.  
Everyone looks at him.  
" I do have a life ya know," said Heero.  
" Let's just turn on the radio and find out," said Zechs.  
Zechs turns on the radio and all of a sudden their blasted with news channel.  
" Ahhhhhhh, make it stop, make it stop." they all said at the same time.  
The girls return and the van starts up again.   
" Ok, so we can get there faster I'll navagate," said Duo.  
" Fine just don't screw up," said Heero.  
So an hour latre the crew get to the movie theater.  
" What took you so long?" asked Noin.  
" Um, it was a long ride," replied Zechs.  
" The movie theater was only two blocks away from your house," said Noin.  
" Well, Duo was our navagator," retored Zechs.  
" That explaines everything," said Noin.  
" Where is he?!" asked Relena.  
" Stop drueling," said Heero.  
They went to see the only good movie they thought. It was called The Twisted love triangle.  
Found out what happens next time. Chapter three: The Scary Movie. 


End file.
